-Por siempre, melodía
by Freedom-FS
Summary: ...
(¿Alguien sabe por qué.. muere inocente esta vida?

Es que ha muerto el amor, ¿es que no hay compasión?

O ¿es que dios se ha olvidado de ti?

¿Alguien sabe por qué..

..existe tal injusticia?

..Que alimenta el dolor, destruyendo el valor.)

Al verlo, quedo pasmado, su mente se encontraba invadida de recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, todos regresaban de puñado a su cabeza, su rostro se mostraba tenso, parecía que reiría ¿o acaso era una expresión de odio? más bien era de dolor.. mostraba ojos brillantes, los mismos que muestra alguien cuando está viviendo un momento feliz, o como los que pone alguien si quisiese llorar.

Bien pudo haber terminado en algún tipo de crisis por todos aquellos recuerdos que venían a el de golpe, ya que aún no superaba uno solo de ellos, pudo haber colapsado en la angustia arrepintiéndose de mil y más cosas, pudo hacerlo, de no ser por aquella dulce potranca que oportunamente lo interrumpió, sacándolo de su pesar, recordándole que no hace falta recordar la desgracia, pues la tenía a ella.

-¿¡Qué es eso!? -preguntó la pequeña pony, mostrando curiosos sus azules ojos y una bonita sonrisa curiosa

El corcel saltó por la sorpresa y abrió los ojos en par, luego suspiró

-¿c-cuándo llegaste? -dijo Free tranquilamente, volteando hacia ella

Le parecía preciosa, siempre que la veía a los ojos sentía como si se tranquilizara, tal vez era por la serenidad que esos ojos color mar transmitían, o por la inocencia que dejaban leer, no lo sabía, pero le encantaban..

-Hey.. -le dijo, sin dejarla de mirar

-¿mhm? ¿qué? -dijo extrañada

-Creo que serás una hermosa pony cuando seas mayor..

-¿¡!? -Frosty sonrió avergonzada y volteo hacia otro lado la mirada - g-gracias, espero serlo.. Pero no lo digas tan de repente, yo pregunté otra cosa..

Los dos se vieron a los ojos unos segundos, y luego soltaron una gran risa típica de ellos dos

Luego se acercaron a una caja de cosas que eran lo que veía Free

-oh, claro -dijo Free volteando hacia las cosas -esto es mi viejo equipo, bueno.. No tan viejo espero..

-¿aquellas son medallas? ¡Oh! Esas son armas ¿Puedo verlas? -dijo la pony acercándose muy curiosa al cinturón donde Free tenía algunas

-¿eh? Oh claro, tienes que verlas ¡son geniales! -en ese momento Mystery, al unicornio color blanco y madre de aquella pequeña potranca, pasó por la puerta donde estaban ellos cargando un par de cosas con su magia y se detuvo un momento a saludarlos con una sonrisa -Em, digo, no.. No puedes frosty..

-¿? pero dijiste que eran geniales y que las podía ver.. -dijo con un puchero en la cara y poniendo a Free en una situación incómoda pues, Misty los miro extrañada

-NO PUEDES VERLOS PORQUE.. SON ARMAS, P-PESAN MÁS QUE TÚ, SON EN EXTREMO AFILADAS Y.. PODRÍAS.. LASTIMARTE.. Y.. SON.. EH.. MALAS CREO -decía free alzando la voz de manera actuada

Después de eso Misty les sonrío una vez más, y siguió en lo que estaba, gritándole de camino a su hija y llevándose de nuevo lo que llevaba con su magia

-Fros, deja a tu padre en paz, está ocupado ya te lo había dicho

-¡Si mami! -le contestó dándole una sonrisa a ojos cerrados de lo más tierna, hasta que no se oía cerca

-Ven, te las enseñaré, pero.. -le susurraba Free a la pequeña frosty, pero esta lo interrumpió en ese momento

-No te preocupes, no te acusaré.. -sonrío

-aún así, solo te las enseñaré, no puedes tocarlas, intentó ser buen padre .. ha.. -dijo en tono orgulloso

-¿¡EEH!? ¿¡PORQUEEE¡? -Exclamó fuertemente haciendo un puchero -está bien..

Free tomó una de las armas pequeñas y la pasó enfrente de frosty

-mira ¡te dije que son geniales! Y no son tan peligrosas.. ja! ¡Además mira como brillan aún!

después de unos segundos, un pequeño mechón de cabello de Frosty cayó al suelo, cortado en un segundo por el cuchillo sin que se diese cuenta

-oh.. Y.. Por eso era que eran peligrosas.. je.. -dijo nervioso el corcel

-si..

-je..

-¿Fros?

-¡MI CRÍN!

-¿¡qué!? -free puso una cara de nerviosismo y la intento calmar

-¡MAMAAAAA¡ ¡PAPI ME CORTO MI BONITA CRI... -no pudo terminar de gritarlo porque Free la interrumpió usando su casco

-bueno bueno, siéntate, te dejaré ver el resto de mi equipo .. -suspiró

-¡yeey!

Free puso las cosas sobre una mesa que tenía cerca y comenzó

-Todo esto es un equipo que use gran parte de mi vida.. Cuando solía estar en la armada equina.. Y cuando deje de estarlo.. Cuando termine siendo algún tipo de mercenario pobre.. Cuando era guardia temporalmente de una tienda.. Cuando salía a la calle.. A veces me la dejaba incluso cuando me bañaba.. Esque tener una armadura es genial no entenderías lo.. -este se dio cuenta que salió del tema y tosió -bueno el caso esque la use mucho tiempo..

-¿¡entonces es cierto que estuviste en la armada equina!? -dijo la pony bastante sorprendida

-¿¡qué!? ¡Pero si te hablo de eso todo el tiempo!

-sí pero creí que lo decías para verte cool..

-...

-je, lo siento -dijo apenada la potranca con una risilla dibujada en la cara

-Bueno..

-je..

-te decía.. Todo esto fueron cosas que usaba cuando estaba de servicio, estas.. van en las pesuñas -el pony color grisáceo tomo unas placas metálicas, parecidas a los que llevaban los guardias reales, de un color más metálico y con inicios de óxido, las tomo y se las puso en cada pata -"aún me quedan.. " ¿y bien?

-¡geniaaaal!

-lo sé.. Aunque pesan más de lo que parecen.. Veamos.. Esto..

Free comenzó a esculcar entre sus cosas, sacó algunas cosas de cuero, alguna mochilas y cantimploras, medallas viejas y demás

Conforme hacía esto recuerdos venían a él, se recordaba a él mismo en aquel entonces

Su físico habia cambiado bastante, ahora era (un poco) más alto, su larga melena ahora no se veía tan rebelde, tenía aún el mismo estilo, pero bien cortado y algo peinado, y más importante, ya no usaba su característica banda en la frente, pues la usaba para que su crin no le acortará la visión en un momento crítico, ahora que tiene una crin menos rebelde, ya no era necesario, pues está ya no le molestaba

Y su cambio no fue solo eso, pues en los últimos podría decirse que su vida, es cada día más feliz.. Desde que tiene a su hija y a Misty no ha dejado de divertirse

Dentro sus cosas, encontró un baúl mediano de madera, lo tomó y se sentó alado de su hija con el

-¿qué es eso? -preguntó curiosamente

-...

Se quedó en silencio y abrió aquella caja

Frosty quería ver que era lo que había dentro, en el momento que Free lo abrió, para su decepción, no vio más que basura, algunas fotos, cosas inservibles y un par de pequeños cuchillos viejos

-Hey, estas cosas no son más que basu.. -cuando volteo la vista, vio al corcel perdido en recuerdos - ¿he.. h-hola? ¿Freeeeeeeeeee?

"Muchos años atrás.."

-... Por todo eso están ahora aquí. Por todo su esfuerzo, valentía y perseverancia. Recuerden este día, porque ya no son simples cuerpos en entrenamiento, después de hoy ustedes son soldados... ¡Guerreros que darán la vida por por toda la nación equina !

El sol de aquella tarde era aterrador, parecía quemar en la piel, era imposible para cualquiera soportarlo por más de 15 minutos, pero el día era importante, la graduación de estos soldados lo ameritaba

No eran una gran multitud, de echo no pasaban de ser más de 15 nuevos guerreros graduados

-..ustedes fueron seleccionados de diversas instituciones , ustedes son lo mejor de cada una de ellas, y ahora pasan a ser parte de esta élite, donde solo tenemos a los más valientes..

El general señaló al cuerpo de primera línea de batalla al decir esto

-Tenemos a los más hábiles.. -dijo, esta vez señalando al pelotón de vuelo y reconocimiento -A guerreros con una destreza en batalla perfecta, a veces hasta a los más despiadados.

En esta última mención, señaló a los también ahí presentes unicornios veteranos en infantería y a fuertes terrestres que se encargaban de las armas de asedio

Aquel pequeño grupo recién llegado estaba orgulloso, cada uno de sí mismo, llegaron a un lugar donde muy pocos llegan, aunque claro, fue un entrenamiento demasiado duro, tanto que ahora se preguntan si realmente valió la pena los que sufrieron solo para graduarse en aquel lugar

-hoy se les será entregado su propio equipo, según su especialidad, además desde ahora, deberán olvidarse de los descansos, ser graduados aquí no significa que ahora podrán sentarse a mirar el cielo y disfrutar de su título, significa que desde hoy su estilo de vida cambiará, a un entrenamiento más duro y misiones 10 veces más mortales

La fila estaba organizada dependiendo el nivel de los soldados y sus resultados en el campo de entrenamiento, hasta enfrente los más valiosos y de mayor calificación recibida, y hasta atras, los de resultado más bajo, pero no por esto dejaban de ser prodigio de su institución

Era ahí, hasta el final de la formación, estaba Free, oyendo con atención al comandante.

De alguna manera se sentía intimidado por el, por el y todos los soldados de la AEE que estaban presentes, había oído mil cosas de ellos durante todo su entrenamiento, se dice que nunca fracasan en una misión, pues son soldados dispuestos a combatir, por sus propias razones cada uno

Si bien hay leyendas que salieron de la AEE y todo mundo oyó de ellos, como el gran pegaso "Barón" , un pegaso color rojo opaco, que según se sabe, en todo el pelotón de vuelo, jamás existió nadie tan letal como el, una vez en el aire, era imparable

Derribó pelotones aéreos de pegasos el solo, marcó historia

Su fin llego un día durante una misión, donde una Pony terrestre de la infantería enemiga, logró encestarle un proyectil de ballesta que le atraveso las alas, haciéndolo morir en caída libre

Los uniformes de cualquier comandante solía ser de camuflaje verde, o sepia según la época, o si hablábamos de los comandantes seleccionados de la realeza, hablábamos de armaduras doradas relucientes, (o metálicas oscura con los guardias lunares)

Pero estos eran diferentes, más que parecer soldados uniformados parecían una guerrilla, no tenían un uniforme fijo si no que usaban lo que les iba en gana, según sus necesidades

El arquero en jefe venía cubierto totalmente de harapos, describiendo solo su cara fomentando así su camuflaje.

El lider de la primera línea tenía placas de metal alrededor de su hocico y en su frente, así una armadura opaca resistentes en el lomo

Todo el quiso táctico iba pintado con algún tipo de pintura oscura, sobre su armadura, personalizadamente

Al poco tiempo los nervios de Free desaparecieron, no tenía nada de lo que ser intimidado, debía sentirse orgulloso, a pesar de entrar casi, por pura suerte, de estar ahí, y ser parte de ellos

-Así que, soldados, bienvenidos a la A-E-E dijo el comandante que solo usaba una bandana roja amarrada a la pata y unos lentes oscuros; sonrío y se quitó los lentes -y no teman a la muerte soldados, pues recuerden, que ella es solo el don de la paz, denlo todo!

Dicho esto, los ponys dieron un fuerte pisotón al piso para después, coordinadamente, dar una seña de saludo con su casco en la frente y tomar sus cosas

Una vez que Free estaba frente aquel baúl con su nuevo equipo, una brillante armadura color bronce, armas de la clase que él sabía manejar, una cantimplora y otras cosillas, ya estaba preparado mentalmente para todo lo que estuviera por venir, lucharía dando todo de sí, al fin de proteger todo en lo que él creía.

Y así, tomó su mochila de cuero, esculcó entre sus cosas y saco un largo pedazo de tela gris, murmuró algo en voz baja y la miró un par de segundos, luego, alzando un poco su rojiza melena, se puso la bandana en la frente y la apretó, exhaló y miro al horizonte, mostrando el brillo del sol, que aún en sus ojos oscuros se podía reflejar

Pues era ahora, donde él esperaba encontrar una razón para vivir

-¿son .. Las.. armas con las que luchaste alguna vez? -la pequeña dijo con una sonrisa inocente

-así es -dijo mirando hacia la ventana- con estas armas defendí lo que creia.. Lo que quería..

(Quiero verle jugar ser un niño feliz

Poder su voz escuchar

Quiero verle correr quiero oírle gritar

Que pueda volver a soñar)

Y así pasado una hora más, viendo sus antiguos objetos y platicando padre e hija, contando anécdotas de vez en cuando, al tiempo que se vestía la armadura con su ayuda además de decir una que otra broma y comenzarán a reir

-"ya casi es hora" -pensó el ahora armado corcel

No había nada de que lamentarse, pues durante los ulatinos 3 meses Free, misty, y su pequeña frosty, hicieron todo lo que siempre quisieron hacer

Primero, fueron a aquel parque de diversiones tematico de la princesa Twiligth que acababan de abrir

Lo primero que usaron al llegar fue el carrusel, Free subió primero, y tras de él Mistery y su hija

-bueno, elige en cuál te quieres subir Fros -le dijo Misty con una sonrisa

Frosty observó detenidamente todos los corceles y ponys de madera, había de todos colores y formas, todos bastantes bonitos, algunos con luces, finalmente sonrío extensamente y eligió uno

-¡Ese! -dijo señalando con su casco hacia enfrente

-oh.. Bueno creo que es el más feo , pero si tú quieres.. -dijo con una risilla

5 minutos después, Frosty estaba montada en su padre que tuvo que hacer, en contra de su voluntad, de pony de carrusel, además Mistery a un lado de ellos, les estaba tomando fotos con la cámara que llevo para este día

Mientras tanto Frosty se divertía usando a su padre de Pony de carrusel, saltaba y reía sobre el mientras él se quedaba quieto y se dejaba girar con la plataforma ahora ya más animado

-¡mámi! Ven, sube conmigo! -decía Frosty haciendo frenéticas señas con sus cascos

-Gracias Fros, pero tu padre parece cansado.. ¿no queremos lastimarlo no?

-¡Hey! ¡Nadie se cansaría con algo así! -Respondió el corcel ofendido

Misty se soltó una risilla y se cubrió con el casco, después, se acercó a donde ellos, y se sentó gentilmente en el lomo de Free, este tembló un poco, pero pronto se puso firme, y sonríó

-¡Se los dije! Podría estar horas así.. Es normal de un corcel fuerte..

-yaaaay -dijo la pequeña potra abrazándose de la nuca de su padre

-Si, si, bueno, entonces eres bastante fuerte.. -Respondió la unicornio en tono suave

-je.. -Free sonrío presuntuosamente

En un momento, la pequeña giro a ver a su madre, y se dio cuenta que no estaba realmente sentada, estaba usando sus mágicas alas para elevarse en ese momento y parecer sentada

-¡OH! -dijo muy sorprendida la pequeña

-Shh! -Le dijo la unicornio a la pequeña conteniéndose un poco la risa, y luego de unos segundos, las empezaron a reír juntas

-¿de qué ríen? -dijo intentando girar a verlas, pero de nuevo la pequeña se lanzó a su nuca impidiéndoselo

-Nada papi -dijo con aquella característica sonrisa tierna de siempre-¡enserio eres fuerte!

-Mmh.. Bueno si.. Pero es gracias al ejercicio..

La potranca giro hacia Misty, y una vez más soltaron una risilla

-¿¡eh!? ¿¡de qué ríen!? -volvió a preguntar el corcel

Mientras ellas reían y él estaba confundido, misty usó su magia para alejar un poco la cámara de ellos, y tomarse una foto juntos, pues nada le encantaba más que hacer recuerdos, y que mejor que uno donde Fros decore la foto con su sonrisa

En la foto se puede ver a Misty, sentada como en un pequeño banco sobre Free mientras usa aquellas azules alas y su pequeña abrazándolo completamente, riendo juntas mientras se miran, y claro, Free tiene una gran cara de confusión..

Aunque aquel no fue el único maravilloso día que tuvieron juntos, es solo uno de tantos, por ejemplo..

Como la vez que tomaron un pequeño barco para 3 y salieron a ver las estrellas por el lago, El corcel de grisáceo color, se recostó junto a su pequeña, y le señaló y enseño el nombre de tantas constelaciones conocía, que no eran muchas, así que empezó a inventarles nombres

-¿y esa como se llama?

-Eh.. Pues.. Mm.. Ma.. Mantequilla

-¿¡mantequilla!?

-¡si! La gran constelación mantequilla -Dijo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza

-No le encuentro forma de mantequilla.. -Frosty inclinaba su cabeza a los lados intentando hallarle forma a la constelación

-oh.. Esque.. Es mantequilla recién echa..

-¡OH! ¡Nunca eh visto la mantequilla recién echa pero creo que tienes razón!

La pequeña abrazo a su padre orgullosa de él mientras el reía un poco nervioso, y Mistery quien estaba sentada preparando algo de panes con mantequilla a lado de ellos, no pudo evitar reír al ver la inocencia de su pequeña pony

-¡OYE¡ ¿y esa como se llama?

-eh.. Pues.. -empezó a girar la mirada buscando algún nombre a su alrededor, pero desgraciadamente estaba en un lago y no había gran cosa, así que giro a ver a Misty y a lo que preparaba -Se.. Se llama Panecillo, si, ¡la constelación panecillo!

-GENIAL -La potranca estaba exaltada, pero un gruñido en su estómago interrumpió su felicidad -ups, je.. Creo que las constelaciones me dieron hambre ..

-Bueno, entonces.. tengan, será mejor que ..-Misty volteo a ver a grisáceo corcel y cambió su tono de voz a uno un poco burlón -Será mejor que coman un "Panecillo" con "Mantequilla"

El corcel con una sonrisa nerviosa se acercó a ella, puso un momento su casco tras su nuca y se rascó, luego se acercó y tomó uno

-G-gracias.. -Sonrió, la vio con una sonrisa, luego por alguna razón no pudo evitar reírse

Por casualidad la risa de ese momento fue mutua, al darse cuenta se detuvieron, se miraron y volvieron a soltar una risilla

Pronto entraron en cuenta de que estaban en una hermosa vista del cielo nocturno reflejado en agua, y no faltaban las luciérnagas embelleciendo el momento, además de el silencio y la tranquilidad que los acompañaba

Casi intuitivamente de acercaban el uno al otro cerrando los ojos

El pequeño barco (debido al reflejo tan puro del agua) parecía nadar entre las estrellas y el oscuro cielo, así mismo, cuando el pequeño bote que avanzaba lentamente llegó a navegar en ese momento sobre el reflejo de la luna, fue el momento en que estos dos estaban uno frente al otro y sus labios se terminaron juntando

De más se notaba que los dos disfrutaban el momento, y de más se dejaba notar su amor

Al poco tiempo los dos fueron interrumpidos por una repentina luz, al girar la mirada descubrieron que era la pequeña Fros tomándoles una foto

-¡Awn! P-perdón je.. -dijo aún masticando algo de pan y llevándose un casco detrás de la crin -pero se veían muy lindos.. Quería inmortalizar el momento.. Mami lo hace para todo..

Free se acercó junto a misty a la pequeña, se sentaron frente a ella, el corcel acaricio la crin suave y rojiza de la pequeña mientras la miraba serenamente

-No Frosty .. Este momento, los 3 juntos.. -Dejo de ver a la pequeña para girar su mirada al cielo- Este momento lo ha inmortalizado ya, la luz de la luna

Free sonrío y sintió a Misty recargarse en su hombro, al tiempo que la pequeña, con mirada curiosa, miraba hacia arriba y miraba la luna

Desde una vista lejana del lago, se podía ver ese bote, y una bonita silueta de la familia, exactamente sobre la blanca y amigable luz de la luna.

Ahora tenía todo su equipo vestido, tal como en aquellos tiempos, unas notables placas en las patas, así como herraduras especiales en cada una, una mochila de cuero a un costado y un cinturón para portar sus armas por el otro

Llevaba también un (nada reluciente) casco en la cabeza, y una armadura en el pecho aún más opaca

Ahora listo, salió a la sala, alado de Frosty

-¿Y bien?¿Qué tal?

dijeron Free y su hija al unísono, dirigiéndose a Misty, para ver qué opinaba de su estilo

Los dos miraban con una sonrisa infantil y mostrando sus dientes a misty, esperando a ver qué decía

-No te ves más masculino solo por llevar equipo militar.. -Respondió sería y fríamente

Él pony que acababa de perder su sonrisa se recargó sobre su hija y parecía graciosamente deprimido

-Ya, ya ..-Intentaba calmarlo la pequeña quien lo tenía llorando en su regazo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda- ya pasó, tranquilo, solo dijo la verdad..

Al decir esto el corcel pareció soltarse aún más en llanto, luego la pequeña giro a ver a su mamá, y comenzaron a reír de esa linda forma típica de ellas, y casi al momento Free se les unió

-Bueno bueno, aún te ves bien.. -Dijo la unicornio de azules ojos

-¡Si! -exclamó Free, al tiempo que chocaba cascos simpáticamente con su hija

-pero me parece que aún te falta algo.. -dijo misty con una mirada de sospecha

-¿a si? ¿Qué?

La unicornio con hermosa melena negra y piel blanca se fue por un momento, para después volver con algo flotando sobre ella con su magia

-esto..

Usando su magia, y con la curiosa Frosty mirando alado, trajo con su magia una gris bandana, muy conocida por Free, y se la amarro firmemente en su pata derecha

-Mi.. Mi.. Esto..Es la mía? -dijo alzando la voz y un poco su casco observándola muy sorprendido -Es la primera que use.. Pero la había perdido hace años.. Cuando la encontraste?

-pues.. Cuando la perdiste.. -en ese momento Misty le evitó un poco la mirada

-¿ah? -Giró a ver la bandana que creyó perdida hace mucho

-como dos semanas después yo la encontré y la recogí..

-¿¡ah!? -dijo volteando a ver frenéticamente una vez más su bandana que tanto queria

-y decidí guardarla porque.. Ya hasta le habías echo un funeral de despedida... Luego después empezaste a superarla poco a poco y..no quería romperte la ilusión.. Je.. je.. ¿Sería extraño no?¿F-free? Eh.. estas.. ¿¡Estás Llorando!?

-N-no, no lo estoy, solo.. Creí haberla perdido -dijo Free mientras se pasaba un casco por los ojos

-Oh.. Lo siento, Esque hasta yo había olvidado que la tenía, haha..

Mientras tanto la pequeña potranca de grisáceo pelaje miraba la graciosa escena soltando una tierna risa y cubriéndose con su casco para disimular

Escena que fue interrumpida por un estruendoso llamado a la puerta

-¿Free? -dijo Misty algo preocupada

-así es.. Son ellos -respondió con mirada baja Free

Al oír esto la sonrisa en la cara de todos se esfumó, pues sabían que era hora ya de despedirse

Al ver a su familia, quiso alegrar un poco el ambiente mostrando seguridad

-Bien! -dijo poniendo la frente en alto- el deber es deber.. ¿No?

-pero esto no es un deber.. Puedes quedarte si quieres.. -dijo Mistery que no parecía satisfecha aún

-lo hago por nosotros, me es imposible quedarme aquí sabiendo el peligro que corren.. -Free dijo esto seriamente sin mirarla a los ojos, pues no se atrevía..

("Hoy vivo por ti")

-porfavor Free, sé que ya habíamos platicado esto pero.. Bueno.. Aún puedes retractarte..-se detuvo un momento, lágrimas muy pequeñas comenzaban a correr de sus ojos - pero porfavor, piensa en Fros.. frosty te necesita, si te pasara algo..

("tú debes vivir")

-exactamente por qué pienso en ella.. en ella y en ti -El corcel parecía estar apunto, de romper en llanto también, pero no quería hacerlo frente a su hija - porque las amo es por lo que decidí ir..

("hoy quiero luchar")

Mientras tanto, sin que la notasen, la aún pequeña frosty, estaba en un rincón cerca de ellos, con los ojos brillantes

-¿Papi? -el rostro de la pequeña era de angustia, y tristeza, además de algo de confusión

-Escuchas Fros.. -El corcel se acercó a la pequeña pero fue interrumpido por la misma repentinamente

-siempre supe que sería peligroso a donde -lágrimas se veían brotar en sus azules ojos- a dónde irías.. Sé que puede que no vuelva a verte, sé que todo lo que has echo es para despedirte.. Sé que hablamos sobre este día muchas veces, y .. Y quise apoyarte mostrándome tranquila pero.. Pero no quiero que te vayas..

En ese momento más y más lagrimas salían de sus ojos de frosty, Free intentó ponerle un casco en el hombro, pero cuando estuvo apunto de, se alejó al recordar que traía puesta una pesada armadura en los cascos que podían lastimarla, en este momento, el corcel se sentía más que pésimo

-No quiero que te vayas sin agradecerte ... Sin agradecerles a ti y a mamá aquella fiesta de cumpleaños que fue tan divertida.. Nunca lo olvidaré.. -en ese momento la pequeña rompió en llanto, pero anormalmente, parecía mostrar una sonrisa

"Hasta que vuelvas de nuevo a reír"

-Frosty..

Ella aún era una pequeña potranca, hace apenas un mes cumplió los 11 años, en el cual tuvo una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque solo estaban ella y sus padres, pues decidieron que sería una fiesta privada, ya que después de que recibieron la noticia de que Free se iría en poco menos de un mes, decidieron pasar el mayor tiempo juntos posibles, a pesar de la limitada compañía, aquella fiesta fue el último lindo evento que vivieron juntos

Cosa que no olvidaría pues, ese cumpleaños tuvo de todo, disfruto tanto la compañía de sus padres que ni siquiera pensó en ningún momento en invitar amigos suyos

Se la pasaron jugando, divirtiéndose, comiendo, cantando y hasta molestando a Free, pues este era el pasatiempo favorito de Fros y Misty, que tenían la más especial relación que se haya visto jamás entre madre e hija

En ese momento se sintió querida, querida por Free, querida por Misty y claro, el amor de los 3 era más que mutuo

-O-oye Frosty ..

El corcel se sentó justo enfrente de ella con la mirada cabizbaja

-¿Um? -se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos-¿Si?

-me siento insultado por el echo de que creas que me estaba despidiendo, tan solo era un "hasta pronto" tonta.. boba. -dijo esta última palabra queriendo reír el mismo

-¿¡boba!?

Free rió un poco

-¡obviamente volveré! Te conté historias miles de veces, jamás nadie me venció, era temido y jamás me arrodille ante nadie! -dijo con la frente en alto impresionando a su hija

-Nadie hasta que me rogaste me casara contigo.. -susurro Misty a lo lejos

-¡hey!.. Intentó impresionarla -digo bufando y bajando la cabeza apenado

La pequeña comenzó a reír mostrando su bonita sonrisa, al ver esto, su padre también sonrío

Al momento, la puerta volvió a tocar más fuerte aún, a eso Free se incorporó y se acercó a Misty

-Oigan.. yo..

-¿de todas formas lo harás no? -Misty se acercó a él y le quitó el casco de la cabeza lentamente, luego lo puso en el suelo- tranquilo.. Lo entiendo..

Se detuvieron frente a frente, se miraban, sus ojos brillosas reflejaban mil cosas, angustia, miedo, felicidad, amor, tal vez estaban recordando todo lo que vivieron juntos en tantos años, o tal vez les preocupaba el futuro, pero eso no importaba ahora

Simplemente se abrazaron, suavemente, y luego se dieron un amoroso beso, con todos sus sentimientos en el

-Free.. -Decía al unicornio a su oído- esto no es un adiós, te esperaremos..

-Lo sé, es un hasta pronto solamente..

La unicornio asintió con la cabeza, y lo soltó, tomó su despintado casco y se lo puso de nuevo al corcel

-solo recuerda que te perderás de un hermoso festival ¡y no te guardaremos pastel! -dijo refiriéndose a un festival escolar que tendría Frosty pronto, que desgraciadamente se tendría que perder

-lo sé.. Prometo que se los compensaré..

Free se acercó a una alacena, se agachó y sacó un cofre, para luego acercarse a su hija

(Hoy vivo por ti ...)

-Fros..

-¿papi? -la pequeña tenía los ojos aún muy brillosos, y la melena se le despeino un poco

-Esto es para ti

-¿qué es? ¿Y porque te gusta tener todo en cofres? -río en voz baja

-Lo que hay dentro ya lo descubrirás tu, y si te gusta es tuyo -Con pesuña Free le revolvió juguetonamente la crin a su hija sonriendo

-¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Mámi me acababa de peinar! -la pequeña se cruzó de brazos y hizo un puchero, lo que divirtió un poco a Free

(tú debes vivir)

La puerta fue golpeada fuertemente de nuevo, era hora de irse ya para el corcel

-Me divertí muchísimo estos últimos meses -Diciendo esto y conteniendo su llanto, Free abrazò a su pequeña quien le devolvió fuertemente el abrazo

-Te quiero papá..

Al abrazo se les unió pronto Misty, era una escena conmovedora.

-Cuídate .. -La blanca unicornio quien ya tenía los ojos húmedos uso su magia para poner un pequeño papel con una nota en la pequeña mochila que cargaba Free, pero este no se dio cuenta -y más te vale volver para nuestro aniversario

Lo miró con una mirada desafiante y divertida, el corcel soltó una risa, y luego le robo un pequeño besó

-Lo haré.. -recogiendo sus cosas y acomodándose una vez más, Free dio media vuelta -Las amo .. Traeré regalos! ja..

(hoy quiero luchar)

Y así el corcel de oscura piel y roja melena comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta decididamente

Interrumpiendo su propia tristeza Frosty se exaltó y recordó algo, se levanto y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto, con Mistery observándola extrañada

Free había abierto la puerta, en la entrada se encontraban dos hombres con telas militares y algunas medallas en el pecho, quienes lo saludaron con un casco en la frente y comenzaban a decir algo, al poco tiempo se dirigieron a una carreta dirigida por un grupo de pegasos y se subieron

Free giro a ver nostálgico su casa, luego, A Misty.

Le parecía sencillamente hermosa, y le causaba un pequeño dolor en el pecho, pues sabía que en un tiempo no la volvería a ver

Mientras el carruaje que lo recogía estaba apunto de despegar, logró ver a lo lejos a Frosty corriendo y dirigiéndose hacia el

-¿Fros?

-¡Olvide algo! -decía cargando con su magia una pequeña mochila -¡Ábrelo cuando llegues allá!

La pequeña se lo arrojó a Free golpeándolo en la cara y tirándolo hacia atrás

-Ouch, Frosty, la carreta aún no se va, podías entregármelo normalmente -Decía mientras se sobaba la cara con su casco

-ups, lo siento, je .. -contestó regalándole esa sonrisa a ojos cerrados que tanto le encanta de ella

(Hasta que vuelvas de nuevo a reír)

El corcel se acercó al borde, y abrazo una vez más a la pequeña, luego le beso la mejilla y acaricio su crin

-Sabes.. Me da algo de miedo volar.. Misty tiene la culpa de eso..

La pequeña se rió un poco, y miraba a Free que comenzaba a despegar en la carreta

-¡Te quiero Fros! ¡Espérame! -decía moviendo su brazo de derecha a izquierda rápidamente en forma de despedida, mostrando su grisácea y opaca armadura

Frosty le devolvió el saludo con el casco, pero sin decir nada pues estaba perdida observando a Free irse, en vez de aquella armadura vieja y esos ojos de preocupación que este mostraba, ella parecía ver más allá, como si viera su alma, y ante sus ojos la escena era muy diferente, ante sus ojos había un valiente corcel portando una pulida y muy reluciente armadura dorada

-"hoy quiero luchar " -Free dejó de asomarse por la carreta y sentó normalmente, se acomodó, y exhalo tranquilamente -hasta que vuelvas de nuevo a reír..

FIN

"siguiente capítulo: "¡Extraño 11° cumpleaños de Fros!"

(Las palabras entre paréntesis eran versos tomados de la canción "Hoy vivo por ti - Tierra Santa)

/mPC8k-2ALdI


End file.
